Full Naruto Panic!
by KoNoSeKaI
Summary: What if there was a backlash that opened a tear in space after the Kyuubi was sealed? What if it opened under the falling body of the Yondaime? What if the dead arms of the Yondaime cradled the young vessel of Kyuubi? Naruto/FMP! xover! FULL METAL PANIC!
1. Prologue

A/N

FMP crossover!! I was thinking this xover would be virtually impossible due to the fact that in Naruto, there are things like Summons, Jutsus, Chakra and so on while FMP only has mechas… Well, I have done it finally!! Do enjoy the story! =D. F.Y.I this is a prologue!

Summary;

What if there was a backlash that opened a tear in space after the Kyuubi was sealed? What if it opened under the falling body of the Yondaime? What if the dead arms of the Yondaime cradled the young vessel of Kyuubi? Naruto/FMP! xover!

Notes

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk/ Shinigami talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

_Jutsu/Special move"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_**/ Flashback/**_

**(A forest clearing not far from a village)**

The smell of blood and death is everywhere, the cry of the dying and the injured filled the usually silent and peaceful night. Bodies littered the forest, their blood painting the grass red. A gargantuan nine-tailed fox seemed literally invincible, powerful enough to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with a swish of one of its nine tails, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox simply killed the attacking ninjas as easily as one would kill an ant. It roared as it smelled a foul smell that acompanies the one that may be the cause of it's demise. (A/N if you didn't figure it out, the foul smell was the TOAD! Not the Yondaime toads have this smell that comes off it's skin)

A blonde riding on a toad a third the size of the fox approached the massacre. The attacking ninjas felt more confident that Kohoha would survive the night with the presence of their leader. They attacked the titan with more confidence. If one could see the expression on his face, it was of pain and sorrow.

Tears ran streamed down his face silently as he rode towards the gigantic fox. His beloved had died in childbirth, her only last words was, _"Naruto… our son… love him as much as you love me…"_ She rasped out with her last bit of energy. With the plan he thought out to defeat the titan, he was sure he would never be able to fulfill that promise he gave to her. He looked down in his arms, smiling softly at his son, his legacy, wrapped in an orange blanket which bore the Kanji _Naruto_, sleeping soundly despite the cries of the dead and dying. He observed the sleeping face of his son, _'He looks so much like his mother when he sleeps…'_ A roar snapped him out of comparing his son with his deceased wife and he mentally prepared himself.

As he stood between the beast and his village, he smiled at his son, his legacy, wishing with all his might that he can survive that night and live happily with his only son. But, knowing what he must do, dashed all his hopes. He steeled himself. _'There's no time to waste. The fox is approaching!' _He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Handseals were formed with such agility that it was impossible to identify which seals where formed.

A minute has passed, Minato still continued, despite feeling the cramps forming in his fingers. Finally, he ended the sequence of seals. The air behind him started to warp, a shadowy figure emerging from the warped atmosphere. Dark and frightening, the shinigami stood behind the Yondaime, its black decayed arm protruding through the blonde, clutching its summoner's soul.

A deep dark voice echoed in Minato's head. **"Human, why do you summon death?"** Its glowing white eyes stared into the soul of the Yondaime.

Minato's blood ran cold, it was hard to breathe, he could only rasp out, "It is for the village that I love, it is for the loyal men that die for me, it is for their future generations. I wish to give you my soul in exchange for the sealing of Kyuubi." Yondaime held his son as close to him as he could in his stiff state.

The dark figure seemed to think about the offer that the blonde gave him. The pure soul in exchange for a portion of its power to stop the titan, it thought. **"And the vessel?"** The dark figure asked, its sharp teeth scraping the dagger that's clenched between its teeth. Minato wanted to back out of this and escape with his son, away from all the blood and carnage, but, he steeled himself.

Without wasting any more time, he answered the dark lord of death, "The vessel is... this child." He held out his son, his arms shaking, regretting what he was doing to his own son.

The Shinigami's eyes narrowed. **"So be it."** The shinigami took the dagger from his clenched teeth. Seals ran through baby-Naruto's body as the Kyuubi's soul was forcefully ripped out of its gigantic fox body, towards the baby and the link between its body and its soul cut by the dagger. A swirl design formed on the baby's chubby stomach as the last howl of Kyuubi was heard. Whiskers-like birthmark marred the baby's flawless cheeks, signifying the presence of the fox in Naruto.

As the Shinigami removed its dead arm from Minato's torso, it took Minato's soul with it. The last thing that Namikaze heard was the sound of a baby crying and an awful dark laughter then he knew no more.

Many died that day, and more would have if it wasn't for the man who was their leader, the man who willingly sacrificed his life for his dream and all that he loved. That man, Namikaze Minato, sold his soul to death for the sake of the village that he loved. He never found out that what happened after the sealing would alter the course of Naruto's future. As Minato 'died' Gamabunta disappeared, due to the fact that his summoner was no longer in alive. (A/N Gama is the huge toad) The Yondaime's dead body fell towards the earth, its dead, still warm arms holding the baby. Just as it was about to kiss the leafy forest ground, a mysterious dark dimension crack appeared below the body and swallowed it, closing up once it did so.

The body of Baby-Naruto or the Yondaime was never to be found again, ever.

A/N sorry it was such a boring and lame introduction…o.0 I was hoping this would help some readers who doesn't understand the summary…

Notes

In my story, the seals on Naruto were created by Shinigami, not the Yondi. (Not that it makes any difference….)

I shouldn't ask the readers to review this… but…. Oh what the heck…

REVIEW!

Give me some ideas! =)


	2. Welcome, strange child

LOL Reminder! NOT Full Metal ALCHEMIST but Full Metal PANIC!! 

This is a FILLER-des.

Summary;

What if there was a backlash that opened a tear in space after the Kyuubi was sealed? What if it opened under the falling body of the Yondaime? What if the dead arms of the Yondaime cradled the young vessel of Kyuubi? Naruto/FMP! xover! Full Metal PANIC!!!

Notes

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk/ Shinigami talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's/Demonic thoughts'**_

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

-- Time skip--

_// Flashback//_

****ATTENTION**; THIS IS A FILLER -des**

**(A sandy dirt-sand village somewhere in the world)**

The night was cool and bright. Stars twinkled and the moon was full and round. The people of Itemus Ruh danced about to the music, their eyes bright with the fire from the great bonfire in the village square. Men and women mingled together, laughing, playing their instruments, sharing drinks, stories, flirting, feasting or just simply… enjoying the beautiful night.

As the night grew later, and the moon was high in the sky, fireworks exploded into the sky. Their loud screeching and bright colors filled the sky. The Ruhs stood or sat in awe seeing the fireworks scatter across the vast sky. It was a nice treat really; the village only blew fireworks once a year, on the celebration of the birth of their god, Itemus Novgrun. As you can see the Village is named after him, with the difference of the word Ruh, which was the name of the man who had first built the village almost six hundred years ago, not that anyone cares about the history of this village…

_BOOM BOOM BOOM kratt kratt kratt… _the fireworks were worth the yearly wait, the colors were spectacular. Well, not as spectacular as the next one. The sky lit up, it was like… seeing a pool of bright colors on a canvas just that the canvas was dark. But that didn't hinder the colors; it flowed about the sky, as if the gods are pouring their milk onto the world from their silver pitcher.

But as much as the people admired it, it ended six seconds later. As disappointed as the Ruhs were at the shortness of the display, at least, this year was the best year they had because of that last display. People began chatting excitedly and murmuring about it soon after and music began playing again. Then as soon as five seconds later, something unexpectedly fell from the sky… and into the bonfire with a loud crash.

Gasps, shouts and confusion littered the village square. There was total silence when something rolled out of the flame, a bundle, a burning bundle from which you can hear the wails of pain from a baby. No one dared to move a muscle, as if fearing the bundle. Finally, a man shouted, he tossed his flute aside and took his cloak off, running forward to the burning bundle and patting vigorously at the flames, putting it out.

He lifted the tiny creature tenderly from the burnt remains of the bundle and held it in front of him for a moment. He stared at it for awhile, "It's a baby!" He shouted. The baby finally opened it's eyes, having instinctively closed them in the fire. Benna suddenly found the bluest eyes staring up at him, tears trailing down its charred bleeding face. "It… it has blue eyes!!! It's alive! Bleeding but alive, someone call Shakut-!" He paused, his eyes widening, the burn wounds are healing… Of course everyone's wounds heal, but this boy, this baby was healing what takes months and lots of herbs to heal within seconds!

He was speechless, of course, so shocked he dropped the baby. And the soot covered baby fell… and fell… and fell… in slow motion, into a pair of arms belonging to a withered old man. He was strange, wearing clothes made of a strange fur and he had all sorts of assortments, bones, teeth, bells and such strung about his frame. He walked with silent footsteps away from the bonfire, baby in his arms.

Benna stood still. His arms still held up, shook and trembled. "It's… not human…" He whispered, no one heard him though, be it because of the crackling of the great bonfire or that everyone's attention was on the walking form of the village Tinker.

**(Other side of the Village)**

He walked silently, his bare feet stepping lightly and surely upon the sandy ground, one step at a time. He was heading back to his hut of course. Walking further, he arrived at the door of his wooden abode. He entered wearily, slumping onto a cushion besides the low wooden table. Holding the child with one hand, he reached out with the other across the table to a large cloth. Spreading it, he placed the baby on it. He stood up and retrieved a bronze tray of water and a wash cloth. He lay it beside the silent and dirty baby and was about to start cleaning him. Then suddenly… he heard…

Whispers… In a language which was long unused and unheard, the voice's dialect strong and the accent deep. He had heard this language spoken before of course, though that was a long time ago, he learnt it from a fellow Tinker as well, so he could understand the language but not clearly.

"_Eitskiwi, Eitskiwahti, Eitskipokramdas wa muruakune _Guamas_… (I see, I hear, I guide for the _Lord_)"_ He translated for himself to understand completely.

He replied to the disembodied voices. "Bakhruhwi, wahti, phorensiramdas wa muruakune Guamas (So we see, hear and serve for the lord)" His sentence was littered with small pauses. He hadn't practiced this in a long time.

"_Eitskiwi guruaski… noephii …imas.. no…(I see a strange… no. ..om… this worl….)"_ The voice was fading, what is happening? The disembodied voice continued, _"Noitika ite… diam… itst.. mur… Guam…s (No matt.. the Lor.. will have… pl…ns for …im)"_

From what little he could grasp from the voice, The boy was a stranger not from this world, which was obvious, nothing falls from the sky… unless it was the delivery storks sending babies… then again… they weren't real… right? The voice had commented that the Lord will have pl.. play?... plants? … plans! Set for im… err… HIM! Yes… yes…

"Wahtehki iridiamaski derokta? (What must be done?)" The old crone asked, unsure of what to do. _"Ikitimoro farashti kiete fodrfri… (For the mean time, take care of him)"_ The voice was strong again in its reply. It continued, _"Farah…as diki Kyuu..i .. It..une… (His n…me… Kyuu…I … ..It…une…)" _Then the presence disappeared altogether. The last one was hard to decipher, it was definitely an entirely different language, name huh? Being the near-deaf old crone he was, he heard part of it and heard WRONG.

"Yuuhi Itsune huh? Strange name… sure has a nice ring to it though…"

--6 Years Later—

It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds weren't chirping, the trees weren't rustling… though it was obvious as there was a heavy lack of birds in the desert… not to mention trees… Kids could be seen playing in the hot scalding sun; their ages vary from four to twelve. They seemed to be playing a good classic game of hide and go seek. A tanned blonde boy with blue eyes had hid in his favorite spot, on top of the baker's roof. He lay flat on his stomach, listening to the running and shouting of his friends. Suddenly, he felt something staring at him… then it was gone. He shrugged and swatted a bug that tried to bite his flawless tanned cheek. The movement caused a few kids to look in his direction. He cursed. He was caught.

--1 hour later—

Yuuhi panted, almost out of breath. He looked at the darkening sky; it was going to be dark in minutes. He breathed deeply, and entered his home. As usual, his father greeted him while mixing some potions. He was a busy man, obviously, the whole village depended on him heavily, especially if a sickness struck them all. Shakut was a thin frail man, standing with a hunch; he was about 5'4" if he had stood straight. Yuuhi could see, despite his old age that the old man was quite a striking man when he was young. But he had neither children nor wives. Yuuhi was only his foster child.

He could still remember fondly of the day he questioned the old man…

_//Flashback//_

_When he was four, he asked the old man why he didn't have any wives or children. He was curious, as was all children at the age. The shaman had just smiled gently at him and explained as simply as he could. _

"_Shaman apprentices have to pledge themselves to be… pure, and never touch a woman unless if healing, before learning the art." _

_Yuuhi, with his ever curious mind pressed on. "So, I have to pledge too? Father, you have been teaching me the arts have you not?" _

_The shaman when quiet at this then spoke again. "No, son, you do not. The world has plans for you other than the learning of these arts. For now, learn. For it may save you some day…" They resumed learning about the herbs and such…_

_//Flashback end//_

He hopped on the stool next to his father and looked at what he was doing. He couldn't help himself but ask. "Foxglove and nightshade? What are these herbs for?"

The old man chuckled. The boy was simply a delight. He was a genius, with near perfect memory and great interest in learning. He would definitely succeed in whatever he pursues, be it in music, healing, or any other. His great curiosity is a bonus, which encourages himself to learn and understand better about anything. "Curious aren't we? It seems that little Namri is sick again. It's to strengthen her lungs."

Yuuhi nodded, understanding. Soon, he got bored, he laid his head on the wood table. Absently playing with his ear piercing; a small metal stub which hung a blue gem, it was special, his father had given it to him when he was three, claiming it brought good luck. (A/N imagine Tsunade's necklace, smaller and blue) His eyes roamed about the room, and finally fixed onto a small rock in front of his face. Dull and uninteresting, it lay lazily on the table; much like him.

He yawned, covering his mouth as he did so. Today was much like every other day, boring, hot and routine. _'Atina and his friends are coming back from the City tomorrow… Wonder what treats they brought this time…'_ Yuuhi thought, Atina was a fair natured man, a typical Ruh with a love to travel and haggle. So, he became the village's travelling merchant. Being a traditional village, Itemus Ruh rarely communicated much with the outside world.

Soon, he fell asleep on the table.

--------

_THUD! _Yuuhi blinked blearily and looked up. The old man had retired for the night and left a blanket over his shoulders. Feeling cold, he pulled it around him tighter. He breathed out, surprised to see wisps of smoke form from his breath. His lips were turning blue. Why was it so cold? He shivered. The room was dark, so dark he couldn't even see much in front of him. He stood and with his memory, he navigated about the room to the oil lamp at the corner of the room.

_Tack_ It came on. He looked to the door of the hut, it was closed. Suddenly, he saw something flashing toward him from the corner of his eye. Shocked and out of pure instinct, he ducked. _SwOOsh _Something whooshed past his head, only missing it by mere millimeters. He immediately rolled to the side, avoiding a horizontal slash downwards. _P!ng_ The metal blade bounced off the dirt-rock floor. He threw his blanket back, hopefully covering and halting the attacker for a few seconds. _RiiiP _The sound of a blade violently tearing cloth filled the room.

Yuuhi spied a metal pole that his father had used for some kind of Shaman ceremony. He ran towards it, grabbing it and instinctively thrust it above his head. _ KrAng!_ The metal scraped against each other. His weak arms gave way under the pressure and he fell back from his half-squat position. In his lying down position, he finally saw his assaulter. It was a man in a deep red hooded robe, under the dim light; it looked like the color of fresh blood. He couldn't see the man's face and was not eager to do so. He rolled sideways from a stab which was aimed by at his heart. He got up and ran for the door. He avoided another downward slash by rolling to the side. Fully trusting his instincts by now. He slammed the door open and ran out. He hid behind the wall of a neighbor, the heavy weight of the metal pole was the only reassurance he had. It was dark, with only the faintest of lights coming from the cloud-blocked moon. He dared not make a sound lest the attacker found his position.

He ducked as he saw a glinting object coming for his head horizontally. _'There are two!'_ True enough, his sharp eyes could make out two faint figures in the darkness. He ran, ducking and rolling from fatal strikes, parrying as little as he can as he had no strength. Then as he ran, he didn't see a third person in front of him sweeping a long object at his running legs. _KRAK_ His shin bone broke at the force.

He felt the whole world flying about him as he fell face-first into the cold dirt. He cried out at the pain, his eyes tearing. _"DEFEND YOURSELF." _Something whispered in his ears. He quickly looked for the pole that escaped his fingers as he fell. He looked at it hopelessly as it lay far from his reach. He crawled to the pole, as if his life depended on it. Screaming of pain as the exposed bone of his shin dug into the dirt and sand, stopping him from moving anymore forward. _'Help me…!!!'_ He wanted to cry out to the villagers to wake up and help, but somehow, he couldn't find his voice.

Yuuhi cried out again as a searing pain struck him, something cold pierced into his back, through to his belly and was violently torn out. He rolled over, his hand clutching his belly where the blade had pierced through. Through pain-filled squinted eyes, he saw helplessly as two other robed individuals joined the one that had stabbed him, blades at the ready. Moonlight washed through the village as the clouds cleared. His bleary pain-filled eyes finally saw them, their eyes glowed green under the dark crimson hood. A man to the right lifted his pole-like weapon- most likely the one who broke his shin bone- stabbed at his blood soaked belly. _Chkk _Searing pain racked through his body and he let out a spasm as the weapon was removed.

His wounds seemed to be searing shut at quite a fast pace, his face bore a pained expression as he saw the blood that dripped from the tip of the third assaulter's spear. The first two robed individuals approached him and both stabbed at his chest. s_chakk _Another cry of agony ripped from his throat, only to be blocked as blood gushed and gurgled in his throat. His eyes tinted red as he cried out blood.

The blades were removed with a loud wet squelching sound. Through half lidded eyes, he could see the first attacker, the male nod to the other bladed female. She raised her blade high, blood flung from her blade splattered on the walls behind her, and it came down, it came closer, and closer, seeking his neck. He felt his life flashing before his very eyes, laughter with the other children, studying herbs and ailments with his father, eating the fresh baked bread of Benna the part time musician…

Then everything bled red. Red exploded around him, with inhumane speed, he shredded the three attackers with his grown claws, his enraged instincts urging him to hack and tear at them until they were dead. Yuuhi stood, his eyes closed, breathing in ragged gasps, twitching his claws every now and then, he was bathed in blood, both his and the attackers' his bright blonde locks were matted and dyed red with gore. On his once flawless cheeks were six thick ragged lines. His fangs were bared with a frown on his face, sharp canines that would rend and tear easily. In short, he looked like a demon spawn.

The aura radiated woke the village shaman from his drug-induced slumber. He ran out his room, not even stopping to survey the damage done to his living room, and out the door, towards the raging inhuman aura. He slowed to a jog when he first spotted the red glowing energy. It enveloped the young six year old in a fiery haze. The old man stopped short, seeing his changes and the bodies that lay scattered about him and just… stared at the demonic boy.

Still breathing with ragged breaths, he knew his father was coming, he smelt and heard his father running and moving closer and closer there. He even practically smelt the fear rolling off the man in waves. As his father stopped moving, he finally opened his eyes, seeing the horror in his father's eyes, he averted them in shame, settling on the attacker's blade. _**'Who…'**_ In the reflection, he saw a demon. It looked as though seeing the devil in hell. The face was enveloped in flames, it had raging red eyes, demonic cheek markings and fangs. It was him.

He looked back at his father and with seemingly pleading eyes, **"He…lp… m..ee.. fa…th..er.." **The demon possessed boy gasped out, the voice was deep and raw. Then he was out cold.

--------

He lay on his bed, a thick blanket covering him. The attack came back to him. He blinked, he raised a hand to his face, it was clean. Well, not exactly, flakes of red still stuck under his fingertips. _'It wasn't a dream… someone actually wanted to kill me…'_ Then he remembered the horrific image of himself. _'And…. I…I'm a demon…'_ The hand held in front of him shook as it touched his cheeks. There were three long indentations on each of his cheeks.

Then he heard a slam of a table from the living room. He got up, wincing as his legs ached, and crept towards the door leading to the living room. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"No, I WILL not send Yuuhi AWAY!" It was his father. "I'm sorry my friend, but we are all afraid of more attacks. As you had said, the-" The Village head was interrupted by his father. "-attackers were dispatched by my son in self defense, yes yes." The headman seemed to not hear him. "-red clothed men and woman was brutally dismembered by a six year old who has no experience whatsoever in combat and the bodies all sported tear and claw wounds." The big man seemed to take a deep breath and continued. "It was the same boy who dropped in on us on Itemus Day. Same boy who heals from every wound he ever received since he was a baby. Also the same one that had spirits following him. I'm terribly sorry, but we have to let the boy leave, six-years–old or not. Don't make me use that word. You know what I'm implying. It is far too dangerous to house anything like that in our small village. I am very sorry for this."

Cannot take it anymore, Yuuhi opened the door. "I'll go father…" He said quietly, his voice still somehow sore. "No Yuuhi! I'll-" The shaman tried to stop him but was interrupted by the boy himself. "I will go, father. I will not risk taking the risk of endangering the village by staying here." He paused, trying to catch his breath. "And if I get attacked, I'll fend them off the same way I did this time…"

It was a losing battle, even as Yuuhi's father for six years, he knew that once the boy has his mind set on something, the boy will follow up all the way. There was no point in arguing with the boy. "Is there no way to make you change your mind?" The old man insisted. "I… There is nothing father… I… would appreciate it if you would prepare a bag of dried food and herbs for my journey…" It seemed as though the ordeal made him mature. A lot. _'Stress caused by the fact that he was almost killed…'_ His father thought sadly. The expression on his face was grim.

Shakut calmly stood and packed some food, a bag of herbs into a carry sack and shoved it into the arms of Yuuhi. He slammed the door to his own room shut and left the boy there. Yuuhi was shocked; he didn't expect his father to be so angry over his decision and act so childishly all of a sudden. Sighing, the young boy went back into his room and changed into his most comfortable traveling clothes and stuffed a few changes into the sack.

When he walked out to the living room again, he saw his father there, and in his hands, a black bag. "Take this. Open it once you've reached a safe place." It was quite a heavy bag, despite its small size.

He gave his father a hug before he left. "Wait Yuuhi! I…" The old man paused. "I just want you to know. Despite you doing all this… that… you are still my son, my precious six-year old son. Don't forget that and push yourself too hard!" The boy just gave the man a pained smile and walked off to the direction of the market.

**(Village Square a.k.a market)**

Atina wiped the sweat off his dark brow. Today was a hot day and a busy one as well. He'd heard some rumor before about some killing done by the shaman's son. It was done in self defense, some had said, but where is the logic in a boy no older than six even protecting himself from a full grown adult? Let alone even three! Somehow though, no one seems to realize this, and apparently the headman wanted the boy out of the village as soon as possible due to some reason… He spied a short blonde amidst the dark haired locals. Speak of the devil.

He raised a brow at the boy who approached him. The boy's cheeks were scarred, the killings probably were true. _'I know that the village healer and shaman was his father, but to heal a wound and leave only scars in the span of three days is amazing! I smell something fishy here… well, not my business though…' _ "Where is the town you go to every time?" The boy asked, his blue eyes holding an emotion hidden within. Atina was confused, what kind of question was that? He filed it under naïve-and-childish-blabber-that-makes-no-sense. _'Children's form of simple talk. He probably didn't know what he wanted'_ Atina figured. Trying to make him go away by telling him the general direction, he pointed South. "The town I go to, kid is called Tachrad, south from here and is a two to three day journey. Why are you so interested in it anyway?" The kid just ignored the question and walked in that direction. "Uhh… Your welcome! Sheesh… kids nowadays don't show any respect to their elders…" he muttered the last bit, his eyes brightening as he saw a potential customer. "Ah! Master Pachi! I've some jewelry that might interest you!"

**(South edge of Itemus Ruh)**

Yuuhi Itsune, son of the village shaman and an unofficial apprentice. About to face the harsh reality which was the world. In his little village, he couldn't do much, but only as a six-year old, he had doubts. But one thought remained. _'I don't want this village destroyed because of me…'_ And so… with these thoughts, he ventured, aimlessly towards unknown territory.

A/N Thank god I took so long for my update… I wouldn't have been satisfied with the previous draft if I hadn't finished the few books I just finished…

THERE WILL BE ANOTHER FILLER-DES BEFORE THE REAL STORY STARTING.

Notes

I GOT TIRED OF PUTTING HOW LONG EACH INTERVALS ARE!!.

No, Naruto will not be doing shamanism stuff…..

His adoptive father is a shaman though…..

I made up a village name okay? Itemus Ruh… sounded great so…

There are personal enemies for Naruto…

REVIEW!

Give me some ideas! ;)


	3. I am ShadowFox

This chapter is a little short and also, the end of the "prologue" FMP is finally coming to play.

If there's any feedbacks or things you want me to do please do not hessitate to review or drop a message or all that.

lol

* * *

The harsh wind blew across the dusty dirt floor, sending dust and sand particles flying about. A small figure tugged his hood tighter around his small head. With small, slow steps, he walked, and walked, and walked. He still kept going, stumbling a few times, and stopping for a quick bite and drink from his small store of food. The harsh sun beat down upon him, mocking his foolishness and childish action. After all, he left the company of his home village just because he was afraid more assassins will come for him. Then again, he didn't want any of the kind albeit anti-social villagers getting hurt because of him…

He kept walking and walking. He scolded himself. _'You fool! You could have gone with Atina and his group.. but noo…'_ He paused, he COULD turn back and go back to the village... He turned around, and stumbled. The heat was getting to his head pretty fast. "Wha…" There was no village; He must have been travelling for longer than he thought. Then he looked at his non-existent tracks which were already smoothed out by the wind. "…" He went silent. Obviously he hasn't travelled before, let alone cross the desert without any guides and proper training on navigation. The young boy scratched his head. _'Father must have forgotten the fact that I'm still six years old with no travelling experience….' _He chuckled darkly to himself, imagining how his father must feel once he got his head back to the fact that he left his six year old son travel alone in the desert.

He looked backwards and sideways, trying to see, trying to remember a familiar hill of sand and dirt. Nothing. He was lost. Panic settled in. Is he going to die? Even his bright mind couldn't think what could happen. He was alone in this desolate place, with limited food and no shelter… He felt alone, so very alone in the sandy plane. Will this place be his grave?

He shook his head. With a grunt of determination, he headed off to an unknown direction. He walked and walked, drinking and eating his small rations sparingly. And still continued walking though his body was tired and night has fallen.

The cold darkness was a relief from the hot and treacherous sun. He never did stop even though he was tired. He knew that if he did stop, he couldn't get back to walking again.

In the cloudy moonlit sky, he saw an abandoned ruin. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, hoping it wasn't a mirage. He shook his head to clear his mind. It was still there. Relief flooded through him. He veered towards the ruin, his walk slowly turning to a jog, and gaining speed to a run and finally a sprint. As he ran into a sheltered part of the ruin, he was surprised to find a small, nearly dried up well. He quickly went towards it, not thinking if the water was safe to drink or not, he pulled up a bucket from the well, which was a quarter filled with water and drank deeply. After all, if you've exhausted your supply of water hours ago in the desert, you couldn't think straight if there was water right in front of you, well that was the case for the young –but mature for his age, yet not that smart enough- Yuuhi.

His body accepted the cool but thick liquid with a quiet gurgle. Content, he began looking for a comfortable place to rest; he explored the small ruin. It was barren; dust and sand littered the walls and the crumbling supports looked as though it would collapse any time soon. Finally, he decided a place to rest; against the roofless wall where there wouldn't be any danger of the roof falling on top of him.

He slumped against the crumbling wall, tired and weary. He tilted his head up and looked at the starry sky, remembering the times when he and his father would count the number of stars and trace the shapes they make in the air. The memories brought tears to his eyes. Drying his tears, he reached into his bag and grabbed the small but heavy sack and rummaged through its contents. _Prick _"Ah!" Yuuhi quickly removed his hand from the bag. This finger sported a deep weeping red line. He favored the injured hand and shook out the contents of the bag. _Ping! pang! krang!_ The metal hit each other as it came out. An old sandy scroll rolled out after. It wasn't much of a surprise to see the sharp metallic objects, considering he just cut himself with them. There were different weapons and objects, two of which was identical and as long as a small dagger but shaped weirdly, there was a ring at where the hilt should have been. Another four of them were shaped weirdly as well, there was no hilt, it was a flat piece of metal with a hole in the middle and four sharp protruding blades at the side. Somehow, they look like stars… the last metal piece was definitely not a weapon, there was no sharp edges, it was only a metal plate which curved slightly, it had dark carbon stains still present on its surface. _'Someone tried to polish this…'_ A strange symbol was carved onto the convex side of the plate. He placed the metal objects at the side.

Sniffling, he reached for the scroll and unrolled it. It read…

_My boy Yuuhi, _

_Have you never been curious as to why your name was so much different from the others?_

_That you felt and seemed so different from other children?_

_That, my boy, is because you were never from this world. _

_Allow me to go back to your origin; _

_On the Night of Itemus, or rather, your birthday, you came to us._

_In literal terms, you fell crashing into the bonfire from the sky in the arms of another unknown individual._

_The other hadn't survived, I admit I wasn't surprised at that fact, _

_But to find you! A mere baby boy no more than probably a few days old, survived the hundred-foot drop from the sky!_

_And, I must add, heal completely and immediately after being burned badly at the bonfire as well._

_It was thanks to old Benna's quick thinking that saved you from burning at the bonfire!_

_Though you gave him quite a shock with the healing factor you revealed seconds after._

_The most obvious difference between you and any other child in Itemus Ruh was the color of your skin- _

_Yours was pale as a sheet while a normal native borne baby would have had a darker shade of kocao* as its skin._

_You were a… unique baby not only is your skin different from the others,- _

_You had three line-birthmarks etched upon each of your cheeks, bright yellow hair and blue eyes._

_Truly, you were the most peculiar._

Droplets of ink littered the paragraph; it didn't hinder him from reading the rest correctly though.

_As I brought you home, we even had a visitor,- _

_Surprisingly, it was a spiritual one._

_He claimed you were not from the world and that your name was… _

_I apologize, I didn't hear properly as it was in a different language, I heard Yuuhi Itsune, thus your name!_

_It was quite a shock, sensing a servant of THE great Lord, or even hear them speak!_

_Indeed, you were an important child._

A whole ink blot destroyed a paragraph. It seemed deliberate.

_From the remains of the bonfire, the villagers had found strange metal objects which you should have seen with this letter._

_I believe these were the only possessions that survived the fire which was on the other body._

A sentence of the scroll was scratched out. Yuuhi read on, the letter started off in a different section.

_You were very different, I must say, perhaps you were the son of the gods? _

_As the small, harmless rumor that circulated around the village claimed?_

_You behaved differently from the other children,_

_You were able to heal whatever wounds you had attained throughout your life, be it, small or large._

_It was… unnatural, I admit, even I who deal with the occult business in the world, find this disturbing._

_And those birthmarks that were on your cheeks! They disappeared about a week after your coming._

_Perhaps they were a wound that your "ability" took time to heal properly?_

The handwriting changed. As if added on a different time and in a rush

_I have heard grave news,_

_As you have passed the third year of your coming, we had another visitor._

_They were the spirits who had given me your name on the day of your coming._

_They demanded your death._

_Of course, as your father, I refused. They whispered dark promises, sweet gifts just for your death, the death of my son._

_I fear for you child, I fear… they may call upon the believers to come to this village and kill you…_

A different paragraph. The presence of ink on this section seemed new as if it were recently added.

_It seems that your presence here is unwelcome by the spirituals. Their lord is out for your blood._

_The Ones of Red are after you. I am ashamed to write this- _

_Forgive me my son, I have failed you._

_I cannot protect you as I had sworn to the moment I adopted you._

_I.. I wish you well on your journey, to wherever it may be._

_Godspeed, my son._

He wiped away stray tears from his cheeks and thought about the contents of the letter. So that was what those people in red were… believers, what are they exactly? Ones of Red? Yuuhi roughly rubbed his head. A headache was coming on. "Gah!" He gave up thinking and filed off all the information for another day.

Yuuhi was tired, thirsty and hungry. "I guess this would end quite badly if I don't find the way to civilization soon…" As he muttered the last bit of his sentence, there was a deep rumble present in the sandy ground. Earthquakes usually don't occur in this part of the desert, so said the old chieftain of Itemus Ruh. Yet, the shaking continued, growing stronger by the second. Yuuhi remembered what the other adults had said about earthquakes; the ground would split open and swallow whatever was in the middle of it. He quickly stood up, packed all his things and leaned against the roofless wall for support. Then the shaking and rumbling stopped altogether. He sighed in relief as it was over. He slumped against the wall again.

He closed his eyes; feeling tired all of a sudden, and dozed. He didn't know how long he slept, but the next moment he opened his eyes, he let out a blood curdling scream.

A long blade protruded from his belly, it was twisted and pulled out with a wet squelch. Red miasma formed around the newly acquired wound, sealing the wound slowly with a hiss. His short feet lashed out, barely grazing the attacker's belly. The maroon-robed man let out a rough laugh and advanced on the young boy again.

Thinking fast, Yuuhi swiped his bag and scrambled away from the attacker, ignoring the agonizing pain the movements gave him. "Gah!!" he narrowly avoided the blade that could have stabbed through his back. He scurried away from his attacker and ran in the only direction he knew. Which was forward.

Of course, he couldn't outrun a man who was several time his age and size, whose single stride could be equal to three of his. "ARGRRRK!" Yuuhi screamed and grunted in pain as the attacker held him by the back of his neck. "Let go of me!" He managed to huff out. But the man ignored him and started mumbling nonsensical words that he didn't understand and grunt. _Thp. _The blade that stabbed through him was dropped. _Shhhngg! _A shiny jewel encrusted blade was unsheathed and held before the boy's eyes. Yuuhi clawed at the arm that held the back of his neck and lashed his legs back against his assailant. _Thmp! Thmp!_ The tiny feet met their mark but held little force as the assailant never loosened his grip even a little.

The man mumbled as he drew the dagger closer and closer to the boy. Yuuhi let out a silent scream before everything went black.

* * *

"!!!!!!!" Sounds… is that what the other world sounded like? Flashes of green men, running about with black dull sticks in their grasp. Someone shouted even more. "!!!!!" Flash of white and black blocked his vision of the green. A sharp pain in his arm, and everything was black.

* * *

The sounds of mumbling in the distance. He couldn't move. His lids however, slowly fluttered open. He blinked several times, getting used to his opening his eyes in the thick liquid he currently is in. _'Am I being reborn? Is this how a baby feels like? Being unable to move and properly see in this thick-'_ He stopped his train of thought. His eyes had refocused and are currently observing the scene. Several pale men in white were running about, their shouts and speech muffled by the liquid that encased him. Through his peripheral vision, he could see that he was chained up in the water, disabling him from movement.

Blearily, he studied the men in white. _'First, its "the ones of red" now… "the ones of white"??' _Apparently one of the "ones of white" noticed that he was awake and another did something to some flashing tables. He felt a prick in his wrists and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was a total darkness sounds could be heard, shouts and loud banging and booming sounds that made the air and ground tremble. _'Tired… so… very… tired…'_ Then he was oblivious once more.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep…_ He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. It was a grey room; the door was to his left, made of metal. _'Probably locked.'_ The only window in the small room was barred. He tried flexing his fingers and toes, thinking of how to get out of this place. _'When one of those "ones of white" come in… I'll…' _Then he stopped his train of thought. He tried flexing again. He found he couldn't. He can't feel his own body. Shock, frustration and fear ran through his little body. His wide eyes looked frantically around the room, his thoughts were erratic, jumbled up.

So deep in his own thoughts, the young boy didn't even notice the door opening a man in a white coat ushered another in dark clothing in. They conversed in hushed tones, glancing in the direction of the boy who was currently deep in thought several times. They came to an agreement and the man in white left the room.

The man left over was not an overly large man, nor was he thin and lanky. At a height of 6'3", his build would be what most would say is perfectly proportioned to his height. His dark hair flecked with white. His face was chiseled defined and hardened, marred with a single scar over his left eye, from the middle of his brow down to his jaw, his brows scrunched up in a permanent frown. His chin was dark with stubble, deep bags under his deep-set hard black eyes.

He grunted at Yuuhi, catching the mind-wandering boy's attention. Said boy narrowed his eyes at the man. _'What is UP with grownups and grunting?'_The man said something in a different language. Yuuhi scrunched up his brow at the man, silently telling him that he didn't understand.

The man frowned even more. He cleared his throat and finally said something Yuuhi understood, albeit, haltingly. "Who.. are… yuu?" This foreiner certainly had a deep gruff voice...

Blond brows were raised in surprise. This foreigner knew his language! "Yuuhi. Itsune Yuuhi Who are YOU?" The man grinned.

"I… am… _Shadowfox." _His name was said back in the unfamiliar language. "I will come. back for you…" He was getting more and more fluent at the language as he spoke. He turned and left the room, leaving the blond boy alone to think and reflect upon the meeting as much as his six year old "mature for his age" mind can.

'_Shadowfox? Where am I? What the hell is this place!!??' _Yuuhi groaned. Times like this, he wished he was more of an ordinary boy who depended heavily on their fathers. Too bad he's not.

* * *

*Kocao is a sort of milk tea. Obviously I made that up.

Full Naruto Panic! will be starting in the Mithril Arm Slave world in the next chapter.

There are gaps and spaces between what happened to Naruto I meant YUUHI..., it will be explained at a later date.

OMG i forgot that Yuuhi was Six! not five! xD hopefully no one caught my mistake... xDf


End file.
